Polymeric substrates may be laminated to one another with a lamination adhesive. For example, films may be laminated together with a lamination adhesive and used in packaging applications. Solvent-based lamination adhesives have been widely used, but due to their high VOC content, alternative, solventless adhesives are becoming more environmentally desirable for use. However, solventless lamination adhesives typically require three to five days in which to cure and form a strong bond. While water-based laminating adhesives have been developed, they do not currently provide strong lamination bond strength.
In addition, use of lamination adhesives often requires that the substrates be coated with a primer first to enhance lamination strength. However, conventional primers tend to exhibit unacceptably low lamination bond strength when a printed substrate is laminated to another substrate. Thus, there is also a need in the art for a coating which can be applied as a laminating adhesive to substrates which are printed with high speed digital presses and which provides improved bond strength when used to laminate polymeric substrates.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a coating which can be used to provide enhanced laminating bond strength to substrates.